The Darkest Hour
The Darkest Hour '(Case #19) is the nineteenth fanmade case and is the second case in the Sandy Hollow district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The chief of police, Ronald Harrison, went with the player to interrogate his mother, Velma Harrison. Velma decided to give her son and the player some intel about the Congregation, the agency that was secretly the base of Campbell City that wrongly ran the city on graves and blood. She starts by telling the two the leader, only to be shot in the head by a crossbow in the process. Due to the team's starting of digging deeper into the Congregation, all hell started to break loose and the Dark Era of Campbell City started. In a rather shocking twist of events, the chief and the player were able to incriminate fourth-time suspect and an ex-convict who bailed himself out of jail going by the name of Marshall Cardwell as the murderer of Velma Harrison. When the chief came to handcuff the leader of a now-broken gang, Marshall refused to go down without a fight. However, he bowed down to the chief when he drowned the ex-convict with proof that he was the murderer. He shockingly revealed that the Soul Stealers, a gang that caused graffiti and arson, were a subsidiary of the Congregation. He said that ever since the Soul Stealers were dismantled by the player and Everett Winston, he had held a vendetta against the police department of Campbell City. He then decided that he would fulfill his revenge, and that he would do something he had never done: murder. Ever since he was placed in the Campbell City Penitentiary, he had started plotting a murder. He decided that the murder would have to affect someone important of the team. He decided that the magnate for his plot would be the head of the agency, Chief Ronald Harrison. He knew that the chief's mother, Velma Harrison, was a member of the Congregation, so he chose her as his assassination target. The chief, horrified, wanted to see the disgraced ex-auctioneer be given his just desserts, resulting in him accompanying the player to ship him off to court. The Honorable Montgomery was shocked to see the ex-CEO of Cardwell Auctioneering put to trial for the third time. The judge then said that he was ready once more to put shame to a murderer with only words and a gavel. He decided that the murder of the mother of the chief of police was justifiable by life in jail with no chance of parole. Judge Montgomery also said that his previous crimes also quantified the victim to be placed in solitary confinement, totaling the verdict to life in jail with solitary confinement and no chance of parole. After the incarceration of the murderer, nothing too large happened, and not many details were discovered. However, the team gained a new ally, prison warden Arnold Baskin, who said he would help the Campbell City Police Department in their work of unveiling the mask of the Congregation. They were also helped by the father of the chief of police, Blake Harrison, who said he'd look into his wife's work and try to help his son as much as possible from here on out. Suddenly, a novelist residing in Sandy Hollow named Ross Cummings called the player, saying he knew of a theft to happen in the town. He told the player to come call them if they wanted to learn more. In result, the player went with junior officer Reena Hollingsworth to meet the author for information about the theft. Victim *'Velma Harrison (Shot in the head with a crossbow) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Marshall Cardwell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows electronics. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears stripes. *The suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows electronics. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears stripes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears stripes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows electronics. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears stripes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows electronics. *The suspect is left-handed. *The suspect uses Buzzer. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer wears stripes. *The killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meeting Point. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Business Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow; Attributes: The killer knows electronics and is left-handed) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Card Details; New Suspect: Marshall Cardwell) *Ask Marshall Cardwell how he got out of jail. (Prerequisite: Card Details revealed; New Crime Scene unlocked: Boutique) *Investigate Boutique. (Prerequisite: Talk to Marshall Cardwell; Clues: Champagne Bottle, Torn Photo) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Champagne Label) *Analyze Champagne Label. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Delilah Hoffman) *Ask Delilah Hoffman about the champagne she offered to the victim. (Prerequisite: Champagne Label analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mysterious Man) *Examine Mysterious Man. (Result: Blake Harrison's Photo; New Suspect: Blake Harrison) *Inform Blake Harrison of his wife's death. (Prerequisite: Blake Harrison identified) *Examine Antique Chest. (Result: Antique Chest; All tasks above are completed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Home. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Luggage, Cell Phone, Faded Article) *Examine Luggage. (Result: Wig; New Suspect: Lunette Blackworth) *Question Lunette Blackworth about her wig of the victim. (Prerequisite: Wig found) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Buzzer Feed) *Analyze Buzzer Feed. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Headline; New Suspect: Nanette Morisotte) *Ask Nanette Morisotte about her connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Article Headline revealed) *Investigate Hair & Nails Sign. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Coffee Cup, Clothes on Sale) *Examine Faded Coffee Cup. (Result: Coffee Cup Message) *Talk to Marshall about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Coffee Cup Message unraveled) *Examine Clothes on Sale. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Question Delilah about the Congregation. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover restored) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ronald's father about the manuscript. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Bayside Window. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Silk, Locked Smartphone) *Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Silk Scarf) *Examine Silk Scarf. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00) *Talk to Lunette about the victim’s torn silk scarf. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Question Nanette about her text message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) *Investigate Pool of Blood. (Clues: Victim's Pendant, Instant Photo; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Victim's Pendant. (Result: Colored Fibers) *Analyze Colored Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears stripes) *Examine Instant Photo. (Result: Photo of Crossbow) *Analyze Photo of Crossbow. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thieves in the Night: Part 2. (No stars) Thieves in the Night: Part 2 *Question Marshall Cardwell about the Soul Stealers being a subsidiary of the Congregation. (Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *See if Arnold Baskin can get Marshall to cooperate. (Prerequisite: Talk to Marshall Cardwell) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Pistol; Prerequisite: Talk to Arnold Baskin) *Examine Pistol. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (15:00:00) *Fine Nanette for leaving weaponry at crime scenes. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Meeting Point. (Clue: Cigarette Case; Available after unlocking Thieves in the Night) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: DNA of Lunette Blackworth) *Return the cigarette case to Lunette Blakworth. (Prerequisite: Clear Substance identified through microscope; Reward: Dreamcatcher Pendant) *Investigate Boutique. (Clue: Faded Note; Prerequisite: Talk to Lunette Blackworth) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Blake's Signature) *See what Mr. Harrison knows about the Congregation. (Prerequisite: Blake's Signature revealed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases